


Letter

by Storyofthem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, Angst, Death Eaters, Gen, Goodbyes, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofthem/pseuds/Storyofthem
Summary: Regulus Black want to write a last letter to his brother
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 49





	Letter

~~_22.08.1979_ ~~

~~_My dearest brother,_ ~~

~~_I know you said you have only one brother and it's James Potter. I can't blame you. I was a bastard, not a brother to you. If everything is going to work, I hope you will can call me a brother again. You were right. I was wrong. Voldemort is a monster._ ~~

~~_22.08.1979_ ~~

~~_Dear Sirius,_ ~~

~~_I apologize for:_ ~~

~~_Stealing your sweets, when I was five_ ~~

~~_Not fighting for place for you in our family_ ~~

~~_Being rude for your friends, when I was angry at you for leaving us_ ~~

~~_Being happy to be heir of family_ ~~

~~_Letting our parents be harsh for you_ ~~

~~_Being coward and_ ~~

~~_23.08.1979_ ~~

~~_Dear brother,_ ~~

~~_I really believed they were right. We were right. It wasn't even about mud... muggleborns. I just couldn't understand why we needed to hide. And why if even muggles have aristocracy, is it bad, when we wanted to be treated as one. Now I see why the Death eaters are wrong. Voldemort is_ ~~

~~_23.08.1979_ ~~

~~_Sirius,_ ~~

~~_He was just so charismatic. He made me believe he cared for me. I wanted to be just like him. Be a leader like him. I was so blind._ ~~

~~_23.08.1979_ ~~

~~_Brother,_ ~~

~~_I will do what is right. I will help destroy him. He isn't even human anymore._ ~~

_**23.08.1979** _

_**Sirius** ,_

_**I am sorry for everything. You were right.** _

_**Love you,** _

_**R.A.B.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> All characters and universe belong to J.K.Rowling,.  
> English is not my first language, so every opinion (especially about grammar and orthography) is welcome.


End file.
